


xiaoma

by yexin22222



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yexin22222/pseuds/yexin22222





	xiaoma

林在范昨晚对王嘉尔来找他的期盼当然是落空了，别说只是不锁门了，就是房门大开写着欢迎欢迎热烈欢迎，王嘉尔也不会鸟他，林在范意识到这一点后，莫名觉得自己丢了面儿，对一定要拿下王嘉尔这件事更上心了。  


王嘉尔此时在浴室看着镜子里被暴虐后留下的斑斑驳驳的红肿，一道一道触目惊心，精神好像一点点被抽走一般，昨晚老不死在他身上暴行一鞭一鞭又像再一次打在身上般回想的清清楚楚，身体便又止不住地颤抖起来，他害怕那个失去性能力的老变态，更害怕自己也长此以往而变得不正常。  


他用双臂抱紧了自己，面色病态而苍白的脸埋得很低，蓦得他忽然笑了起来，是一种很甜美的笑：怕什么，他王嘉尔本来就不是什么正常人，那么多年的mb生活还不是都挺过来了，现在…那群男人也只能在自己脚下…不过如此。  


再从浴室出去的时候，他就已经恢复了以往的状态，整个人多姿又艳丽，像脚踩普拉达的女王高贵而优雅，哪怕只一眼就让你觉得应该把全世界的好东西都捧在他面前也丝毫不为过。  


“妈咪~~，早上好”金有谦像只大型犬一般，扑到自己心爱的主人怀里，摇尾乞怜求摸求抱求顺毛，而王嘉尔也确实这么做了，他柔柔的摸了摸大型犬的头上翘起的呆毛，柔声道“谦米，早上好”，看着金有谦红透的脸和耳朵，不禁有些好笑，纯情的小子，不知道在床上还是不是这样呢，嘶~去试试好啦。  


想着便用手搭住了金有谦的脖子，将人带向自己，“嘬”的亲了一口在嘴角上，金有谦彻底熟了，嘴角和脸火辣辣烧起来似的，“妈…妈妈……妈..咪，我…我我去学校了…晚…晚晚晚上见”  


王嘉尔笑了笑“嗯嗯，快去吧，晚上见哦”  


金有谦如获大赦，飞似的跑了起来，心跳快的要蹦出来一样，他捂住自己刚刚被亲的嘴角，傻子一样大笑起来，这是他的初吻，他的初吻。王嘉尔在门边看着欢脱的大型犬摇了摇头，真是傻的可爱。  


早餐是三个人吃的，坐在对面的林在范像吃了豹子胆，不停的拿脚勾他的小腿蹭他的脚踝，王嘉尔一是怕林在范动作太大，二也是被弄烦了，突然伸出自己在家居拖鞋里白嫩嫩的小脚，腿架在了林在范腿上，脚直接踩上了“林在范用来思考的东西”，时重时轻的摩擦按压，看着林在范大变的脸色，心中暗爽。  


林在范此时命根子在人家脚下掌握着，不敢轻举妄动，忍受着王嘉尔柔若无骨的小脚在他的坚硬上一动一动，感官上的刺激无限放大逼得他要疯，真想把那小妖精现在就压身下操，狠狠地操。  


只能想想的可怜人，努力压下声音恭敬地对主位者说，“父亲，我去公司了，今晚有个大合同，请您同去”  


“好”  


王嘉尔听后眼睛里的光亮一闪而过。

金有谦死熬活熬终于熬到了放学，下了车扔下书包，就开始撒丫子跑，边跑边喊，“妈咪妈咪……妈咪”一声比一声大，但巨大的宅子安安静静，只空荡荡的回响着金有谦的叫声。他更难耐了，快速的跑上楼，一个房间一个房间的找，喊着“妈咪妈咪”，渐渐他感觉又回到了小时候那种好像被所有人抛弃的无助感，眼圈慢慢红了起来，喊声变得凄惨可怜，终于到了他的房间，不抱希望的打开了门，被眼前的景象吓得差点栽地上，但空空的心也突然一下子被填满。  


他的小妈咪穿着一件缀满蕾丝的纯白色睡袍，衣襟大开，露出嫩白柔软的胸脯，腰部搭着薄薄的被子，睡意朦胧地躺着他的床上！金有谦从他小妈咪修剪完美的脚指甲开始看起，目光扫过修长匀称的腿，再到细窄、不堪一握的腰，金有谦呼吸声渐渐加粗，感觉全身的气血都往下身涌去，他受到牵引一般缓缓走到床边，望着这个填满他心的人，轻轻的伸出手摸了摸艳红娇嫩饱满的唇，又像做错事一样赶快收回了手，有些害怕惊慌更但多的是兴奋和离经叛道的刺激感。  


突然王嘉尔刚睡醒似的睁开了眼，眨巴了眨巴，带着浓浓的睡腔得嗓音勾得他心里直痒痒，“有谦？你回来了，我困了就‘随便’找了个房间休息”  


“好…好好，妈咪，你休……休休息吧”金有谦一紧张话就说不利索，转身想走的时候，一只温暖柔软的手拉住了他。  


“一起吧”说着把他拉到了床上，坐在了那里。  


“谦米，想试试嘛”他小妈咪的手径直探向了他已经鼓成一大包的地方，低低笑了一声，对着他耳朵缓缓喷气般说道，“谦米，发育的好好呢”  


金有谦闻言抖了抖，感觉那里更硬了而且迫切的想要得到抚慰，正无措之际，王嘉尔拉着他的手放在了自己的裸露的胸上，说道“还没有男人不喜欢这里，谦米喜欢嘛？”金有谦脑子一片空白，顺着王嘉尔的手揉了揉手感一流的胸部，“喜…喜喜…喜欢”，看着挺立的粉红色乳头，鬼使神差般一口咬了上去。  


“啊啊…啊”几声破碎的呻吟从王嘉尔口中泄出，鼓励了金有谦一般，他开始更卖力的吮吸舔弄，但过了好半天还是在那吸来吸去的，没下一步动作，王嘉尔不禁火了，“没奶，别吸了！”  


金有谦的脸又唰的红了，王嘉尔看着金有谦衬得更奶欲的脸，又心软了，跟个二傻子置什么气，也是自己来招惹他的不是，于是主动吻了上去，勾起金有谦的舌头纠缠起来， 来不及咽下的唾液顺着两人的嘴角缓缓流下，显得糜烂又色情。  


金有谦整齐的校服很快就剥光了，明明是天生的白冷皮，此时却蒸熟了一层红，他被情欲蒙住眼，胆子也大了起来，猛地压住了王嘉尔，用型号不小的炽热的性器寻找起入口，抵住会阴一路往下，找到但塞不进去的焦急，“妈咪妈咪”，无奈之下王嘉尔拿起了带过来的润滑，擦在金有谦手指上，一步一步教着他，终于三根手指了。  


王嘉尔眼角泛红的示意他可以了，金有谦早就忍得快炸了，猛地将性器顶入王嘉尔的肉穴，两人均发出了一声满足的叹息，金有谦一切都是第一次，正因如此，有着初生牛犊的新奇与刚猛，他狂风暴雨般的抽插起来，如打桩机般撞击着王嘉尔的肉洞，王嘉尔的挺翘的臀部被他的动作撞得啪啪作响，润滑液在金有谦大力的顶弄下被挤成了泡沫，顺着两人的连接处潺潺往外流，弄湿了一大片床单。  


王嘉尔被顶的只能发出一些断断续续的音节，“金…有…谦……啊…啊啊…啊…啊啊…慢点……太…快了”  
金有谦红了眼，哪听得进去，野兽般凶狠的捅着，如海一般汹涌而至的快感剥夺了他的神智，“妈咪，妈咪”，他现在拥有着他的小妈咪，这一认知使他无比满足和幸福。抓起他  


小妈咪的一条腿扛到了肩上，这个姿势让两人的结合又进入到了新的深度，王嘉尔觉得金有谦火热硬挺的性器好像要把他从中贯穿。  
不知过了多久，王嘉尔晕晕乎乎的已经射了一次，金有谦还像只发了情的泰迪不知疲倦，“谦啊……给…我吧”，娇滴滴的声音自然的撒着娇，终于金有谦射在了王嘉尔的体内，灼热的精液一股一股烫着他的内壁。经历了这等激烈的情事，王嘉尔的眼泪顺着磨红的眼角直流. 

金有谦看着心疼就浅浅吻着他，把泪都吻掉，“妈咪~都是我不好~别哭了好不好”  
“先把你那大东西拔出去，再说”，金有谦只有恋恋不舍的退了出来，还是不停的往王嘉尔怀里拱，“妈咪~妈咪”

两人又闹了一阵后，王嘉尔就穿上有些撕坏的睡袍准备离开，一打开房门，就是一张段宜恩阴沉到要滴出墨的脸，不禁愣住了。  
大黑脸饱含怒意的吼道，“你们！在！干！嘛！”


End file.
